Rizzoli Family Dinner
by Lady Neeko
Summary: Jane still wonders when her life got so domestic.


**Title: **_Rizzoli Family Dinner  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary: **Jane still wonders when her life got so domestic**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **_Wanted to have some fluff since the last couple were a little more intense. Also wanted to let you guys know that I wouldn't mind taking requests if you have a certain kid you want to read more about or a situation you'd like to see played out. I'll take any help I can in making this family something you'd want to keep reading about. __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Growing up didn't end Sunday dinners for the Rizzolis. It only made them louder.<p>

As it currently stood, the gathering for Angela's birthday was not an exception. Jane scanned the area from the kitchen, wondering briefly when life got so domestic. Though Angela insisted that they host the party at the house she raised her family in, Jane was stuck with the cooking, wanting to give her mother the night off (even though Angela refused to leave the kitchen, breathing down Jane's back the entire time.)

"Stir the sauce. You're going to burn the bottom."

"Ma. Stop. I know what I'm doing."

She rolled her eyes and continued her scan of the family, boys all sprawled out in front of the T.V. as usual. Her father sat next to her oldest son, talking about stats that Vinny once wanted to know everything about when it came to the sports. Now, her first teenage child seemed more into his new cell phone than anything, though occasionally looking up at his Grandpa, and contributing to the conversation. Maura would never raise a rude child, after all.

Next to them, Frankie sat next to Tommy, the two of them arguing over God knows what. It was a rare occurrence that Tommy even show up; Jane was not about to complain if he and Frankie killed themselves. The look on her mother's face when Tommy walked in was worth all the bickering that would take place later. Jane could only wish that one day her brother would realize everything he takes for granted, and pray that none of her kids ever put her through what Tommy puts Angela through.

Maura and Frankie's wife Laura sat on a couch off to the side, sipping wine as they chatted amongst the rowdiness of the boys. Jane watched as Maura dominated the conversation, and wondered what her wife was encyclopedia-talking to poor Laura this time. In Laura's defense, the woman listened politely, offering what she could to the conversation, even though Jane knew full well the woman could probably care less. It was one of the reasons that she knew Laura was a good person, a good match for her brother. She had a good heart, and showed it often.

A crash from upstairs caught her attention, and she didn't have to see what was going on up there to know the source behind it. She yelled a "Regina!" at the same time as Maura, while both Frankie and Laura yelled up at Mia.

"It wasn't _me_! Sheesh!" Eleven-year-old Mia called down. Though they were attached at the hip since they were old enough to crawl, Regina was definitely the instigator, and more times than none the one to get poor Mia in trouble.

"Yeah. My bad!" Regina called down.

Jane could only roll her eyes. "I don't even wanna know. Just fix whatever you broke, and knock it off."

"Good parenting," Maura called over to her.

"I didn't see you stepping up," Jane smirked. "Keep drinking your wine."

"I will," Maura smiled in response.

"Mama," a tug on her pant leg caused her to look down at her youngest child, who had concern written all over his sensitive little face. "Giana and Lucy said I can't be a mommy because I'm a boy but I want to be the mommy."

Giana and Lucy were Frankie's two younger daughters, and at seven and six respectively, they were as close as siblings could get. Mikey, being the youngest, followed them around like a puppy, and most days they were the best cousins ever, never seeing him as a burden. So when Mikey's eyes filled with tears, she wondered for a moment how exactly she was going to explain that they weren't trying to be mean, just stating the facts as they know them.

"Hey, Gi?"

"Yeah, Aunt Janie?"

"Let Mikey be a mommy today, okay? We'll just... toss gender aside for the night."

"Toss what?" Lucy asked, completely confused.

"Just lend him a baby doll and let him be a mommy, okay? For me?"

Giana shrugged. "Alright. Here, Mikey. You can be this baby's mommy."

Excited and tears forgotten, Mikey ran off, taking the baby into his arms with a gentleness Jane never knew a child from her genes could have. Especially after hurricane Regina rolled into town before him.

She turned to head towards the sink to wash her hands, practically tripping over Sammy Jo as she did. "Shit! Slug Bug, I didn't see you there!"

"Language!" Maura called from the other room, prompting a laugh from Angela, who was busy chopping vegetables for the salad Jane had allowed her to make, if she must do something in the kitchen.

With another roll of her eyes, (she did it so often she wondered if one day her eyes really would stick), she regarded her daughter. "What's up, Bug? Don't want to watch the game with everyone?"

Though she knew it was a ridiculous question, Sammy Jo didn't treat it as one, simply shrugging her shoulders instead of expressing her hatred for anything involving a bat or ball.

She caught the look on her daughter's face, a look that she acquainted with Maura years ago when they first became friends. "You overwhelmed?"

"A little," Sammy Jo admitted. Her daughter, unlike the rest of the Rizzoli-Isles clan, didn't exactly like big crowds and tons of noise. "Can I stay in here with you?"

"Sure thing. You want to learn how to make Nonna's gnocchi?"

Sammy Jo's eyes grew wide, and looked over at said Nonna. "Really?"

"Only if your mother let's us do this together. It is_ my_ recipe, after all," Angela spoke up. "Go wash your hands."

She did as she was told, then took her spot next to Angela at the counter, as they began the gnocchi making process, rendering Jane completely useless in the kitchen for the moment.

Deciding to call it a break, she wandered into the living room behind Maura, snaking her arms around her, almost falling over the back of the couch as she did. "Well, that was graceful, I'm sure," Maura replied, feeling Jane off balance behind her.

She bit back the witty retort, and kissed her wife on the cheek instead.

"Who are you typing to anyways?" Frank suddenly spoke up, causing Vinny to practically drop the phone and look up with attention. "You've been going nonstop. Don't think I'm too old to notice."

"Vinny's got a girlfriend," Mikey spoke up nonchalantly from the floor as he pretend-fed his baby doll a bottle.

"You got a girlfriend?" Frankie turned to his nephew. "Nice."

"She hot?" Tommy asked.

"No, I don't-"

"She's not hot? Then what the hell, kid?" Tommy interrupted.

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant she's not my-"

"Girlfriend? How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?" Jane raised an eyebrow at her son.

"No! No. Stop. It's not-"

"Do we know this girl?" Maura narrowed her eyes, and Jane felt her wife's body tense up. She couldn't help but smile. _Looks like Maura's going to be the crazy one when the kids start to date._

"Jesus, Mike, I'm going to kill you. She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend," Vinny defended. "Just a good friend."

Angela barked a laugh from the kitchen. "Yeah, that's what your moms said for _years_, honey, you're going to need to do better than that. Besides, I think it's sweet. Maybe I'll get to live to be a great-grandmother, after all."

"Jesus Christ, Ma! He's fifteen! Don't you dare start on him yet!"

"Is it Paige? It's Paige, isn't it?" Maura questioned in a way that Jane could relate. It was the same tone she used when questioning suspects.

"Mom! We aren't dating! Jesus!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Angela scolded from the other room.

"Ma did it first," Mikey shrugged.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Mike." Jane responded. Laura couldn't help herself and started laughing. Jane pointed a finger at her. "Laugh all you want, but you'll have three girls hitting teenage-hood at the same time."

"Oh. Crap." Frankie was the one to respond to that.

Another crash from upstairs prompted a groan from Jane. "Reggie! Downstairs, now! Where I can keep an eye on you!"

The two girls sulked down the stairs, Regina with her best "I'm totally innocent" face in place. "Yes, Ma?"

"Don't yes Ma, me. Go help your Nonna and Sammy Jo in the kitchen."

"Oh, great. Make her my problem," Angela chimed in. "I already raised one of you, she's your responsibility now."

"'Don't you want kids, Tommy?' You all say. 'Don't you want to settle down and have a nice family'?" Tommy mocked. "Nah. I think I'm good. I can enjoy this once in a while and then go home to a nice quiet house."

"Oh, don't say that, Tommy, you don't mean it," Angela said. "No one ever means that."

"Oh, I do," he laughed. "Sammy Jo's been hiding in the kitchen all night. I'm pretty sure she agrees with me."

Sammy Jo smiled as the rest of them turned to look at her. "I'm going to have to concede to that," she responded, prompting laughs from everyone.

The shrill of Jane's cell phone, followed by Maura's, and again still by Frankie's interrupted the laughter. With a couple "Rizzoli"s and an "Isles" as they answered the phone, the air in the room changed. "Be right there," Jane was the first to answer, the other two following suit. "Shit, Ma, we gotta go. Hopefully this won't be long though."

"Dead body?" Vinny asked, always interested in his mothers' and uncle's work. "Must be if Mom got called in, too, right?"

"Not dinner conversation!" Angela ordered. "Janie, Frankie, Maura. Come give your Ma a hug, and the three of you come back when you can. Just know that you'll be making this up to me come Mother's Day!"

"Laur, you got the girls?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, and Jane, Maura, I can take the kids back to my place if you're out really late."

"Alright, bye, Ma," she said kissing her mother on the cheek, "Reg, you freaking behave." A dramatic eye roll was her response, and Maura kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful!" Mikey called after them, as he always did.

"We will, baby," Maura responded.

Jane held the door for both Frankie and Maura, and before following them, turned to take one last look at her family. While leaving for work would once cause her mother to throw a fit, Angela was currently distracted in the kitchen, showing Sammy Jo how to make the gnocchi, and trying to keep Mia and Regina from knocking anything over, a feat that kept a full smile on her face.

Tommy had scooted over and was talking to Vinny about his potential girlfriend, a conversation Jane would have to find out about later on, not wanting Tommy to corrupt her son too much, though she figured it would be harmless boy talk at most. Lucy and Giana had abandoned their dolls, taking up on their grandfather's lap, and Mikey, baby doll still in hand, was pulled into Laura's lap, as she did her best to distract the little boy from the fact that his moms were leaving.

She still had moments where she wondered when her life became so domestic. And as she walked out the door to get to the life she once considered everything before Maura and a bunch of kids entered her life, she couldn't help but smile. No one would ever have guessed that Jane Rizzoli would love domestic life so much.


End file.
